liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Barack Obama
Barack Obama (born August 4, 1961) is the 44th President of the United States and the recipient of the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize http://nobelprize.org/nobel_prizes/peace/laureates/2009/. Obama defeated Republican nominee John McCain for the presidency in 2008 after an unpopular administration headed by George W. Bush. He was the junior United States Senator from Illinois from 2005 until 2008. He has ended the war in Iraq and got Osama Bin Laden killed, which George W. Bush didn't manage. He has also been much tougher on terrorism than Bush. Obama is a man who knows what it's like to overcome racism and rise up to become the president of the United States. He is a man who has united the entire Democratic party, and who aimed to "unite" the nation (but unfortunately under his administration the disparity between the rich and the poor increased). Obama has already succeeded against the odds. He has shown the world that you don't have to be white to lead a diverse Western nation. Obama is a realist and knows that he can only hope to unite most of the nation. He will have to settle for isolating rubbish like Conservapedia, Metapedia and the KKK. He has been frequently opposed by born-again pro-family politicians, the rich Neocons are against him. Biography His story is the American story — values from the heartland, a middle-class upbringing in a strong family, hard work and education as the means of getting ahead, and the conviction that a life so blessed should be lived in service to others. With a father from Kenya and a mother from Kansas, President Obama was born in Hawaii on August 4, 1961. He was raised with help from his grandfather, who served in Patton's army, and his grandmother, who worked her way up from the secretarial pool to middle management at a bank. After working his way through college with the help of scholarships and student loans, President Obama moved to Chicago, where he worked with a group of churches to help rebuild communities devastated by the closure of local steel plants. He went on to attend law school, where he became the first African-American president of the Harvard Law Review. Upon graduation, he returned to Chicago to help lead a voter registration drive, teach constitutional law at the University of Chicago, and remain active in his community. President Obama's years of public service are based around his unwavering belief in the ability to unite people around a politics of purpose. In the Illinois State Senate, he passed the first major ethics reform in 25 years, cut taxes for working families, and expanded health care for children and their parents. As a United States Senator, he reached across the aisle to pass groundbreaking lobbying reform, lock up the world's most dangerous weapons, and bring transparency to government by putting federal spending online. He was elected the 44th President of the United States on November 4, 2008, and sworn in on January 20, 2009. He and his wife, Michelle, are the proud parents of two daughters, Malia, 10, and Sasha, 7. Learn more about Barack Obama 's spouse, Michelle Obama. Health Despite Republican attempts to ruin it he passed Universal Health Care Reform which has started to go into effect. Once the United States has Universal Health Care Americans who are sick and can’t work won’t need to worry so much about how they will pay for medical care. Interestingly though, his Secretaries of Health have had a history of lobbying against any form of health care reform for years. That's like putting Rick Santorm in charge of the Playboy mansion. Without 'Obamacare', our health care costs are unsubstanable. The United States spends more on healthcare per person than any other compatable country in the world. More than half of the bankruptcies in this country are based on medical expenses and a majority of those people actually had insurance. More importantly, the Health Care reform passed by Obama is deficit neutral. Antichrist to conservatives? Neocons don't like him – because he’s a Democrat. They also think he's a terrorist because he's black, and because he's black (according to Conservatives) he must be Islamic, and of course, because he must be Islamic, then he must be a terrorist. Neocons are also scared. Obama’s policies are working better than the failed policies of Bush. He is not a Muslim. Conservatives (slanderously) claim that he is a Socialist, Communist , Fascist , a Muslim, and an Atheist, despite the fact that it is rather difficult to be all five at once; he is actually a Christian politician. Neocons also don't like Barack Obama because he is black and most Neocons are white racists. Barack Obama stands for the brighter tomorrow and life without racial tensions that America has so desperately needed. That can't all be put right in just one term but Obama has made a start. Due to conservative hatred of Obama, he has had to put up with an unprecedented level of obstructionism from the opposition party, including a standing Republican Senatorial filibuster on literally any and all Democratic legislation but the purely routine (and even that's not safe as the Republicans voted in lockstep against raising the federal debt ceiling, something which had been purely routine before). That this has led to the Republicans being known as the "Party of No" is something conservatives seem to find a source of pride. Obama's Birth Certificate? : see also: Obama Conspiracy Because conservatives often like to listen to themselves blathering (After all other people usually won't listen to them for very long) they'll complain about anything - so long as it's not one of their own talking points. They will go on and on about picayune, nitpicky crap that either hardly matters, or doesn't. Who has not heard the usual conservative suspects carping up storms about President Obama having not yet provided a real birth certificate? Something about the one that got printed isn't right, it is said. It begs the question about whether these people would have given a damn if one of their own paragons of moral virtue and candidates for God and Country had a glitch on his own birth certificate. They'd just say, "Does this really matter? What matters is that the candidate can lead the country!" ''Yes, this is correct. Speaking of Arnold Schwarzenegger: it is incredible to see how some of these same clowns that have been incessantly whining "Obama can't be President! He was born in ''Kenya, not the US! It'd be a safe bet that most of them really don't give a damn about the birth certificate in the first place. You may recall, a lot of them had said a few years back that they had wanted that "Born in the USA" clause to be overlooked, when it was thought that the steroid-popping, pretentious Republican movie star might want to run for President in the somewhat-near-future. Then there was the time that a bunch of Neocons hijacked Republican Mike Castle's debate on healthcare and changed the subject from healthcare, which is a concern personally involving millions of American people, to the Obama birth certificate inanity, which only should be of concern to Barack Obama. What dim twits. Of course, neocons sometimes just aren't all that good at winning debates on issues that are actually important at all, and since the healthcare topic is big, complex and important, compared to teensy, simple and trivial, one can guess why it seemed like a good idea to the neocons to do this. (After all, it seems a lot like what their guru Karl Rove would've done.) Recently a new certificate has been released stating he was born in Kenya; however due to the vast number of glaring errors probable it was a liberal prank to see how gullible WorldNewsDaily and Conservapedia are we're trying to sort out what it was probable it was a fail stunt by Andrew Schlafly or some other Republicans who are to stupid to see that won't work we don't know what it was, but it wasn't any real birth certificate. It could've been a fake to fuel the Birthers' nonsense. The people from Fox News and the like can only get their readers to believe them when they conveniently forget to point to the readily-available truth on this completely pointless issue. Sometimes, I think these poor sods just get annoyed that when the liberal element was giving Shrub his well-deserved drubbings, the stuff that they chose to lambaste and expose tended to be both actually true, and with some exceptions, important. At any rate, President Barack Obama's birth certificate has been available in high resolution since before the election. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:BarackObamaCertificationOfLiveBirthHawaii.jpg Conservative media on Obama Conservative media is constantly trying to crush Obama by calling him a socialist. This is due to the fact he is actually trying to help America and introducing Universal Health Care (something that every developed country should have), instead of appreciating that conservatives use America's traditional fear of communism to crush Obama. If having a healthcare system means that a country is socialist that means that countries like Australia, Canada, Denmark, Finland, Germany, Great Britain, Netherlands, Norway and Sweden are socialist. Well these countries are allies to the United States, do Conservatives want to be allies to countries that they think are socialist? Firstly, few of these countries are socialist. Secondly, increasing numbers of Americans now believe that Socialism is better than Capitalism. http://yglesias.thinkprogress.org/archives/2009/04/the_declining_unpopularity_of_socialism.php. In fact, conservative claims that Obama is a Socialist may backfire, and increase his support, being that the days of the paranoia about the Soviet Union are far enough behind us now that the younger generations learned about Socialism and Communism from schoolbooks, rather than their dads lecturing their kids about how the Commies were the guys who were supposed to blow us all up soon with all their nuclear missiles". In a popular YouTube video making the rounds, a documentary filmmaker from Europe interviews random Americans about various subjects that make the panties of right-wing conservatives get squeezed up in a bunch. One of them was "Socialism". No one seemed to know a thing about it. They could identify no Socialist countries or describe one single thing about it...believing that Socialism was "just another name for Communism"--or else, they'd answer: "Something to do with Facebook." Eergh. At USA Today, the commentators tend to be overly conservative, and they insult Obama at every turn. The tiresome and unoriginal snits about him never have to go on for long before someone's yammering about his being either a Muslim, or a Communist. He is neither of these. Obama is a Christian.http://www.nowpublic.com/world/break-obamas-teeth-hateful-pastor-steven-anderson-begs-god (To be completely fair, the liberals and Democrats in the United States, along with everyone else who disliked Bush II, certainly sent a lot of nasty comments about Dubya across the Internet. The big difference, though, is that most of the time, these referred to things which were actually true about Dubya.) Liberal Media on Obama Paradoxically, the liberal media seems to adore Obama, with few (and all rather small) media outlets such as The Young Turks understanding what is really going on. Despite Obama failing to shut down Guantamano, expanding drone strikes, using surveillance drones to monitor Americans whenever wherever, expanding defence spending (conveniently only wanting to cut it near election day), and introducing the NDAA, it seems that the majority of so called "liberals" want to vote for a man that is shaping up to be rather Orwellian in nature. Ironically, the same Bush haters of the 2000s seem to want to vote for a candidate that is doing the exact same things as Bush, leaving other nations wondering if Americans actually pay attention to policy detail or are just incredibly thick. 2008 is over, Obama hasn't fulfilled his promises, and the pseudo-liberals are left cheering for no real reason. It's notable that even Liberapedia itself seems to worship Obama for doing one or two things that are considered Liberal, ignoring the rest of what Obama has done. Obama's extended the Bush Tax Cuts and still failed to implement any form of universal health care, instead just handing public funding to private insurance companies (Obamacare is Universal Insurance). As for his support for gay marriage, don't forget that he was against it before, and suddenly made the change the same year as the election. What's the term for that? Oh right, flip flopping. Obama goes back to supporting gay marriage He did this in an interview with Robin Roberts on May 9, 2012. He supported it in 1996 before going for civil unions. We hope Conservatives won't get him for that. Oh, wait, the right hates him anyway. Health Care Victory On June 28, 2012, the Supreme Court Upheld Obama's health care law. The 5-4 ruling was a victory for Obama, but will also serve as a rallying issue for Republicans calling for repeal of the Affordable Care Act passed by Democrats in 2010. "Today's decision was a victory for people all over this country whose lives are more secure because of this law," Obama said in a televised White House statement. 2012 Visit to New Orleans On President Obama's latest visit to New Orleans, he finally broke his silence on gun control because of the Colorado Massacre that took place a couple of days ago. The president then told an audience that such tragedies were replayed on a smaller scale in cities through out the country on a daily basis. "Every day and a half the number of young people we lose to violence is about the same as the number of people we lost in that movie theater," Obama said in remarks at the National Urban League Conference in New Orleans. Obama then went on to say that he was going to work with members of both parties and with religious groups, along with civic organisations to arrive at a consensus around violence reduction. Talking about the topic of gun control is risky in an election, and Obama has been careful to avoid making sweeping proposals that could offend gun owners and rally his Republican opponents. The president emphasized his support for the US constitution's second amendment, which outlines the right to bear arms. "We recognise the traditions of gun ownership that passed on from generation to generation, that hunting and shooting are part of a cherished national heritage," Obama said. "But I also believe that a lot of gun owners would agree that AK-47s belong in the hands of soldiers, not in the hands of criminals. That they belong on the battlefield of war, not on the streets of our cities." Obama did not make any new proposals on gun control in his remarks, though he said background checks for people seeking to buy firearms were more thorough since he took office. However, Obama's opponent Mitt Romney has opposite views on gun control. I don't support new gun laws in our country," Romney told CNN's Piers Morgan in an interview Thursday, adding later that "the effort to continue to look for some law to somehow make violence go away is missing the point." See also *Faux News *2008 US presidential election *Fun:Barack Obama External links *Obama's first speech as US president Video *Official Obama for America campaign web site *New Energy for America *Office of the President-elect *The Political Compass - US Presidential Election 2008 *The Political Compass - US Presidential Election 2012 *Crazy vs. Evil References Category:American People Category:US Senators Category:Politics and Government Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Presidents Category:American Presidents Category:US Politics Category:US Presidential candidates Category:Democratic Party Category:Christians Category:American Christians Category:Conservatives